Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the worldwide adoption of devices that display a wide variety of video content and graphics. Examples of such devices include smartphones, flat screen televisions, and tablet computers. Improvements in graphics processing techniques will continue to enhance the capabilities of these devices.